The good, the bad, and the Gorillaz
by dead emo bunny
Summary: info on the main characters in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Reese Addison  
Age:18 years  
height: 5'11  
hair color: naturally blood red  
eye color: a bit multicolored, sometimes gold looking  
likes: dark colored items depending on how depressed she is, her cutter necklace(which is a real cutter for when she's angry or sad), her four older brothers who've looked after her since she was born and her friends.  
other info: her chest isn't as flat, she has a bandage wrapped around it because she's not comfortable with people looking at her in a way, people think she's a boy. She's actually a size 28CC (if any of you girls know how it feels like to have a tight bandage around your chest, I thank you for understanding) she's as pale as 2D but only because she gets cold almost all the time.  
Friends

Name: Stuart Pot (also known as stu-pot)  
age: 19 years  
height: 5 inches taller than Reese eye color: black/grey explanation to Stuarts eyes: Murdoc's bumper crashed into Stu-Pot's face, landing him with an eight-ball fracture in his right eyeball, and putting him into a deep catatonic state. One year later, in a poor attempt to impress some women, Murdoc performed a 360 in a Tesco car park in Nottingham with his vehicle. This sent Stu-Pot crashing through the windshield, hitting his head on the curb. He woke from his coma with a dented left eye to match his right one, thus giving him black/grey eyes.  
Other info: Stuart and Reese have been friends for years, up until now there is nothing that separates these two from their 14 year friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up from the irritating sunlight coming from the only window in my room. Hi there I don't believe we've met, my name is Reese Addison. My mom was more of a romantic woman so she gave me the name Reese, which means "ardor, heat of passion."

I 'm not really an open person like my mom, you see I'm a bit shy but you know things change and you make friends, it just gets so frustrating for me to understand myself. That's what my old friend Stuart changed; ever since we've met he's been treating me with kindness and care.

Then Murdoc came into the picture with an offering to join a band he'll be making. Russell Hobbs is a big fellow who's joined our little group, I just have to say, he's the best drummer I've seen in years.

And last but not least, Paula, a really cool guitarist to say the least; she's also an old friend of mine. (Stuart actually met her through me) they've been together for a while now, but something feels wrong now:

"Paula, Russell told me what happened with you and Muds, Why'd you do that?" I knew she heard the confused sadness in my voice, but the sadness was for 2-D. She cheated on him, she violated the promise to love him forever; she knew what 2-D meant to me. He's like another brother for me and I never wanted to see him get hurt from anybody.

I know we've done a lot of stupid crap when we were kids

But,

This one crossed the line.

She was no longer my friend she was a traitor, to both me and 2-D.

My next action surprised her, and surprisingly me, *slap* she dropped to the floor. All I could do was stand there and feel the heat rise to my ears; I was furious at this stranger who I use to know. As I was about to leave the room something warm blocked my path to the doorway. It only took me five seconds to realize that the warm object was my best friend, he must've found out about her by now. 2D may be slow at times but he's not stupid.

"Paula is w'at Russel told me true?" his voice shook with sadness, for some reason I felt like all this could've been avoided, like all of this would have still happened if I hadn't been in either of their lives.

now the present

It's been about two years since the Paula incident but I think we're patching things up really well; after Paula left we put up flyers for a new guitarist, so far no one has answered them.

Just as morning came a knock was heard from the front door (let's just say I have very good hearing skills and leave it at that). I walked into the lobby and opened the door, a delivery boy stood in front of me with a semi-large box with the logo "fed-ex" on the top; I looked at the boy who looked about 18 or so who handed me a pad and pen to sign for the box. After he left I brought the box to the living room where Russel and 2-d were virtually fighting on a video game. As I sat in between them I used my military knife to cut the tape open and see what had been delivered here (what can I say? I'm a curious person). To my surprise a little girl was huddled in a fettle position, probably asleep from her long trip across the world (I looked at the return address before opening it). Russel saw the little girl and asked "Yo man who's she?" "I don't know she probably came from Japan though." "How do ya know?" "Well that's what it says on the return address."

"Konichiwa watashi no namae wa noodle desu."


End file.
